


I Want to Line The Pieces Up

by KrazieK



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: All Organization members are mentioned at least once, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Non-Graphic Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazieK/pseuds/KrazieK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of LarLux drabbles based on 25 Lives by Hwei Lim.</p><p> </p><p>"One lifetime was never enough, especially when the pieces don't line up. So I'll chase you for the rest of eternity just to make sure we are able to be together, love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Canon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the comic[ 25 Lives](http://everything-after-childhood.tumblr.com/post/63636079336/one-of-my-favourites-and-how-amazingly) by Hwei Lim.
> 
> Also because there is still no where near enough fics for this pairing.

 

* * *

 

 

_The very first time I remember you, you are blonde, and don't love me back._

 

* * *

 

Sitting high up on his respective chain in The Room Where Nothing Gathers, the Gambler of Fate, a blond man with many piercings glanced over that the woman in the chair next to him. The Savage Nymph as she was know to the others, and its was a namesake she lived up to time and time again.

Still there was something about the woman that caused his chest to tighten, a strange phenomenon for a nobody. If he hadn't known better he's think that this feeling was that of love. A smile threaten to tug at his lips, but with the superior finally joining them at the highest chair he knew their meeting was to begin. Crossing one leg over the other and leaning to his favored armrest, per usual, but out of the corner of his eye he swore he felt electric green eyes linger on him for the briefest of moments. 

It wasn't an unusual act as the two nobodies were on steady ground, which with Larxene was the closest thing to being a friend to the lone female nobody, but still it cause he chest to clench up again. Smirking he turned his undivided attention to the superior, pushing the matter out of his mind. 

Business was the same as usual for all the residence of the Castle That Never Was; meaning training of the two newest members, and late night gatherings for poker, hosted by none other than Luxord himself. This time it was a bit different though, Marluxia and Vexen, who were always were up for trying to rack in more munny with little effort were missing. It wasn't until the Nymph explained while looking over her hand, "We're leaving in the morning. Marluxia is in charge of the operation so he wants to make sure everything goes as planned. As for Vexen, tch, who cares what that old man is up to."  

"Now is that really any way to talk to speak of a superior member," Luxord  snickered as he passed off new cards to those who were changing their hand.

"Oh I didn't know you developed a soft spot for the senile fool," smirking he truly did love the banter that the two of them shared. 

"Will you two stop with the flirting already,"Xigbar cooed exciting a chuckle from the youngest of the group and a smile from the others. Clearing his throat Luxord returned dealing out the cards and tossing in some chips to start the game, anything really to keep the superiors right hand man from making any more accusations. 

After a few hands Axel, Lexaeus, and Zexion retired for the night seeing as they too would be leaving in the morning, though the others suspected that they were simply unwilling to lose more than they already had. Demyx was the next to slink off after losing all but a handful of munny, Saïx soon after not wanting to risk the winnings he had gained. 

Xaldin being the winner for the tonight's poker tournament left in a better mood than should be normal for him. Xigbar scuffing and muttering something about Luxord rigging the cards against him, which may have been true, but that was neither here nor there.  

With a flick of his wrist Luxord summoned the cards back to him while Larxene sat on the table watching him, "You really should have let the two newbies join, I might have actually enjoyed teaching them something." 

"Now. now, Larxene. I only run fair games."  

"Hah! So you second dealing to Xigbar earlier was just a fluke?" 

Chuckling he put the deck back into the box, his chest was tightening up again, there truly was no denying his feelings for his female comrade. Setting the package down he cleared his throat turning his full attention to her, leaning on the table near her. "Castle Oblivion, whatever shall I do with half a poker league?" 

Laughing she pushed him away playfully, "You'll think of something, or are you worried you won't actually have competition?"

"Perhaps both, its not everyday someone knows about second dealing, let alone calling me out on it." 

"That's because most of the people here are complete and utter idiots," standing up she ran her hands along her sides to straighten out her coat. 

Heading for the door Luxord stood up and walked close behind her, "Why not stay for a calming cut of tea?" 

Happily pursing her lips she rolled her eyes, pulling the door open she waved to him over her shoulder. Walking down the long strip of hall he watched the gentle sway of her hips his attention being pulled hearing her voice, "Have it ready for when I get back. I'll need it having to come back to all these idiots."

"Of course," the tightening in his chest didn't subside as he continued to watch until she disappeared from his view. Closing the door to his room, strolling over to the mirror on the wall and sighed. Looking at his reflection, he'd have to wait for them to complete Kingdom Hearts and have their hearts returned to confirm it but... 

...He was in love. 

 

 


	2. Tired Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt used: Person A teases Person B about getting sleepy after having sex. As B is falling asleep, the last thing they say is “I’m going to marry your idiot ass.” A then gets flustered, pulls B tenderly into their arms and falls asleep together with B.

* * *

  

_The next time you are brunette, and you do._

 

* * *

 

Short, hot, breaths mingled between lips pressing together in a desperate attempt of a constant connection.  Rough hands ran down the smooth curve of the woman’s back, groping at her bottom. Perfectly manicured nails clawed at the man’s shoulders, marking him with her distinct signature.

The soft creaking of their shared box spring filled the room, but neither of them could hear it over low needy moans and whimpers for more.

Feeling as one, they stilled. Pleasured noises filled the room as the couple enjoyed their shared state of nirvana.

Slowly falling from their high the blonde laid her head on his chest.  Her hand caressed the side of his face, watching his blue eyes drift shut. Giggling, she inched her face closer peppering him with soft kisses.

Humming in response, his arm tightened around her midsection as he idly rubbed gentle circles in the small of her back. Tilting his head up in an attempt for their lips to meet, he was instead greeted with petite fingers clamping on the tip of his nose.

Furrowing his brows, he shook her hand from his face and cracked an eye. It met with his lover’s mischievous grin, her green eyes shining brightly in the barely lit room.

“Don’t tell me you’re tired already, Lux,” she cooed, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose.

Sitting up, he leaned over her. “Not all of us are made of electricity like you, Larxene.”

She laughed, playfully pushing him back onto the bed before running a hand thought her dyed blonde hair. “No, the problem is you’re just an old man.”

Luxord chuckled and wrapped his arms around her midsection, tugging just enough to pull her back down next to him. “It’s nearly midnight. This old man needs to get to sleep, love.”

Huffing once again, she settled down next to the blonde resting her head on his broad chest. Blue eyes watched as his beloved’s eyes flutter shut. He ran a hand through her hair, smiling at her rare calm state.  She shifted slightly with a yawn, moving their bodies closer together.

“I hope you know, I’m going to marry your snarky ass.”

Electric green eyes snapped open. A heart skipped a beat.

“Luxord?”

The only response she was given was his arms tightening and a short groan. Sleep had already taken him, quickly as it always did. Larxene sighed, running a hand through his hair before settling back next to him.  Her question would have to wait until morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble, even shorter than I expected it to be. 
> 
> Also thanks to my good friend [Chaoticaddict](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticaddict/pseuds/chaoticaddict) for being my beta reader form here on out.


End file.
